Uncrowned King
by Brytni
Summary: Vegeta, the Uncrowned King of an dwindling race never truly attained his rightful title. Over time, the warrior's keen eyes glazed over his present while thinking of the past; he saw no one fitting of the prideful title of Saiyan, until her. A hybrid, an impurity, a Queen fit for a King. *Pan and Vegeta*
1. Chapter One

A/n: Do enjoy my returning story and yes 'Change' will continue. I missed y'all!

 **I don't own anything from DB, DBZ, DBGT or DB Super.**

Trunks: 17

Goten: 16

Marron: 16

Bulla: 13

Uub: 15

Pan: newborn

Chapter one: Birth of a Queen

 _Blood sky and matching terrain, that was home to many, that was Planet Vegeta. Saiyan's flew in abundance, battles occurred above and below, they mated in secretcy and created more of pure-breeds. They had an army, servants, friends even.. all lost in a second. A snap of fingers; a red ball from his grey palms leaving in it's wake specks of dust in the blank canvas of the universe. He was an tyrant and Vegeta was nothing but a well mannered monkey for Freiza's bidding._

 _A Prince without honour and then, without a race._

 _Over time, they interacted. More Saiyans survived the genocide however all were corrupted, Frieza lived on even after years of silence and then death. He bloomed within the blacken hearts of the survivors expect three, the last of the warrior race._

 _Vegeta attained a new purpose here on Earth. A mudball of a planet became his resting ground and then second homeland. An easy conquest transformed into the land of his offsprings, impure beings but the Prince was contented with rivaling strength and a woman at his side. Vegeta trained daily with a need to go beyond, more so after Goku bid another farewell with the reincarnation of Marjin Buu; greed on the mind of the pure hearted Saiyan, blinding him of the near future. The elder Saiyan however lived an homeostatic lifestyle, until the birth of her,_

 _A **true** Saiyan._

* * *

 **Three years after Goku's departure..**

Annoyance painted the Prince face, forever to be viewed by the world but ignored by his woman. Bulma shouted over the mixture of people, familiar faces itched in nervousness and professionals held a static apparences awaiting the wealthy, blue-headed genius orders. Strangely, her purpled root offsprings held a corner in silence, their crystalized hues catching unwanted attention— just like the rest of Earth's protectors minus one, all pilled into the living space.

As the still glamorous woman noticed everyone's focus on her, she addressed the crowd in a power only she can exhibit.

"Okay, so Videl is currently screaming her lungs out in the west wing," Bulma pressed a small button to her right and a bot appeared almost instantaneously, "Doctors, please follow and aid with this situation and remember, this is a **special case.** "

With strict nods they filtered out of the room and the aging woman sighed, rubbing her temples.

"Eighteen, we could really use your assistance in there. ChiChi is with them as well," Bulma jestered after the doctors, "She's murdering Gohan's hand. Give him a break will you?" the Android stood with a small chuckled teasing her lips and immedately follow without an argument. Bulma could only wish her children and Vegeta would mirror her.

On her heels Bulma spun, pointing at Trunks, Goten, Marron and Bulla, "I swear to Kami, Popo and Dende if you leave while all this," she waved her hands madly around, "is going on, you'll will be seeing King Yama shortly."

The younglings rebuttal was contained by a glare and shouting from the World's Greatest Champ himself.

"LET ME GO! DON'T YOU HEAR MY DAUGHTERS SCREAMING? SHE NEEDS ME!"

Krillin, Puar and Oolong strain to withhold the loud man, a grandfather to be, yet still with a child's mindset. The remaining crowd sweat drop at the scenery while Vegeta's fist tighten, his eyelid twitched more so when Videl screams were heard again.

"Shut up!" the Namekian released a small ki blast in Mr. Satan direction, millimeters from his head. His eyes burst out comically at Piccolo's actions and then a stir of emotions exited the man in waves, not even Bulma's shouting, Yamacha's reasoning nor Piccolo's threats quiet him. Even the younglings intervened, attempting to calm the obnoxiously loud man.

Vegeta's gloved hand sparked a bright yellow— a trademark of Super Saiyan strength as the volume as well as, pitch of speaking increase. The Prince wanted nothing more to stay in solitude but the woman nagged and insisted, aggravating him to no end. Now he was in a mist of senseless noise, the Saiyan couldn't handle it and for the first time in hours the Prince spoke as his eyes coloured in teal and his gravity defying, updraft flicker in gold.

Slowly, he raised a glowing palm at the crowd and the ki blast enlargen and approached the group like a crazied man. Heat felt on the backs of Earth's protectors silence and separated them; the crowd parted like the Red Sea with Vegeta stalking through, stopping at the tip of the now, humble grandfather to be, nose.

"Get out."

Mr. Satan's mouth open for a spilt second but the ki blast grew and so did his eyes. Scampering towards the exit, he sat outside the door in silence, like a child in punishment. As the blast dissipated, Vegeta held a palm up at Bulma, returning into peace and quiet without interruption. He couldn't bare with the woman's complaints at the moment.

Then Videl scream was heard and a baby's cried echoed through the walls. A new ki was felt amongst all, a Saiyan was born.

And her name was Pan.

Vegeta twitched unnoticeably as the crowd rushed towards the newborn and the newly parents. His mind felt a presence, an invasion but he only saw a woman behind his closed eyelids. Vegeta saw a Saiyan, he saw her in years to come,

He saw his Queen.

 **Please Review!**


	2. Chapter Two

**I don't own anything from DB, DBZ, DBGT or DB Super.**

A/n: Thank you for the reviews, followers and favourites!

Same age as before*

Chapter two: And a Queen raise

Days eclipsed and noise rattled throughout the multimillionaire organization, now a temporary home for many. Earth's protectors lay rest within Caspule Corporation giving assistance to the newly parents when needed, raising a Saiyan wasn't easy. ChiChi, Bulma and Videl can all agree to that.

The males of the group only look on as the women cooed the saiyan child who held strong attributes of the dying race. A whisp of jet black, gravity defying hair on her soft head and innocent pools of inks glazed at everything, she was a beaut. Vegeta however, shown no immediate attention towards the lungful hybrid, diving back into this homeostatic lifestyle of intensive training. The Prince, contained with the metallic walls of the Gravity Room, continuously pushing himself beyond limits necessary or what's perceived by his associates. They didn't understand a true Saiyan desire for strength, nobody did. Not even his own offsprings aspire in his or Kakarot's footsteps.

Every Saiyan-human hybrid adapted more of an easy life. One of peace and unknowingly, forgetting half of their bloodline; their heritage. The pure breeds never once spoken on their offsprings actions, their chosen lifestyle and for that, not a soul knows how it deeply affected them. More so, how Vegeta and Goku given up on passing down strength and guidance towards to next generation and focus on training themselves hoping their youthfulness and strong blood persist on for every threat against them.

A Saiyan may age slowly but they aren't immortal. Death will consume them once again but this time, for eternity. This is both knowledgeable by both Saiyans.

This mindset was deeply rooted within Vegeta, the uncrowned King of a dying race, never once ruled over his homeland. He wonder how different things would've been, poundering if to restore the ancient planet now as they too, deserves another chance of life. Vegeta paused thoughtfully during his warmups under 500 times Earth's gravity, processing if the Dragon Balls held so much power for such a wish.

Then he was interrupted by a shout.

"VEGETA!"

His body ease towards the instantaneous drop in gravity as the steel door withdrew and the blue haired woman stood along with Gohan, who's holding Kakarot's grandchild. The older Saiyan eye twitched, he knew where this was heading.

"You mister need to hold this _cute_ baby, she's too pretty and well behaved," Bulma paddle across, her footfalls echoed slightly as she approached Vegeta with annoyance evident on his face. Gohan just trailed behind with a gentle but secure grasp on his daughter, obviously hoping he wasn't here as the Prince made no movement to hold the child or even address their presence as the distance lessen, he didn't see the purpose to fuss. The child was more of an earthling than a Saiyan while possessing an low level ki. She was nothing special, far from ever being a Saiyan, much more a true Saiyan; a born fighter.

She was less than average. Just another hybrid.

Bulma snapped Vegeta out of his thoughts once again by her sudden movement— gently pushing Gohan forward with his child in hand, edging on what she insists for Vegeta to do. He felt like Frieza's bidding monkey all over again. The Prince merely narrowed his orbs at the woman, his lips flatting into a thin line as he spoke forcefully,

"I don't want to woman. Leave, you're interrupting my training."

Dismissing the interaction, Vegeta walked away in need of a towel but Bulma persisted, dragging the father and daughter pair along with her.

"But _Vegeta,_ you have to—"

"Why?" he throw the towel away in irritation while acrossing his arms. He just wanted to train damnit.

"Um, because she's cute.. and Pan needs an grandfather figure in her life, someone to guide her," Bulma glanced across at Gohan as he nodded at her words, strengthen her scrambled point. Vegeta stared at them for a moment, unblinkingly, then dropped his arms.

"You better leave after this," the Saiyan grumble as Bulma squealed in happiness. Stretching forward, Gohan placed Pan softy into Vegeta awkward arms before exiting to check upon his recovering wife while asking for Pan to be returned to her crib shortly.

"Here like this," fixing the Prince arms Bulma gushed more as he visibly relax, "Wait here, I need a camera. This is too cute."

The Saiyan tsked as Bulma rushed out of the Gravity Room leaving him with the same child he rather not hold. Finally glancing downwards, Vegeta stared intensely at her— awaiting something magical to aid the fuss towards this child.

Pan only blinked at the Prince gaze, blowing a spit bubble in response. Vegeta scoffed, he was right about these hybrids all along.

Then something snaked around his wrist and he nearly dropped the blasted child due to reflexes. Glancing downwards, the Prince never expected to see the appendage every present Saiyan on Earth lack; their distinctive feature,

A dark brown tail.

Brushing the appendage with a free finger, Vegeta embrace the softness and silkiness of it. He missed the damn thing.

"So, you are a bit special then?" Vegeta asked without expectations of a response but he got one, answering with another spit bubble, Pan giggling to him while doing so.

Vegeta sighed thinking, _obviously not that special._

And the child giggled more as if she heard and understood him...

* * *

 ***Interlude***

Deep within Vegeta's mind, an door was being slowly force open. A wiring of nerves came together and spark as they interwine slowly and to perfection. Something was brewing underneath the surface.

Something that would change him, Pan and the rest of Earth's protectors forever.

 **Please Review!**


	3. Chapter Three

**I don't own anything from DB, DBZ, DBGT or DB Super.**

A/n: I won't be updating daily, school is still in progress.

Same age as before*

Chapter Three: A Royal Stand

Months passed, Vegeta was finally at peace with his environs as the newly parents ventured home with their hybrid in hand and the rest of Earth's protectors dispatched as well. The eldest living Saiyan training raged on during the stretched time of tranquility; it was such an strange occurrence. The Prince wonder what's brewing beyond the clouds into the vast universe he travelled years before and if there's another threat on the horizon.

His seemingly endless training transformed into a much brutal state as he aged and advance in strength, much so that the increased gravity became useless over time. This Saiyan craved a partner; a rival.

Someone to match his limitless strength.

Blasting the predictable flying machinery to bits, Vegeta backflip over the incoming one while dodging five laser beams due to his heightened reflexes and he was still at base form. Annoyed by the repetitive actions, Vegeta power up to Super Saiyan two, his power vaporizing incoming bots as he saunter towards the equipment— restoring the gravity back to normality with a push of a button.

The Saiyan didn't break a sweat today. Subconsciously Vegeta snatched up a towel, retreating towards the additional area— a small on suite. Stripping of his gear, the high water pressure burst from the three walls, steaming up the transparent door and his usual gravity defying hair downcast as it reached saturation. The Prince was deep in thought on how to improve his training, more so what can he do as Bulma's limit have been reached.

Lingering thoughts reappeared of his homeland and pending restoration. His wish would have to be so precise that the Saiyan wonder if it would be possible at all. So much have change. To rehabilitate a world with Saiyans whom were on the planet during it's destruction, survived and matured complicated everything.

Broly and his father Paragus, are one of those anomalies.

To modify the mindsets of the ancient Saiyans, whom were all under the inescapable power of Freiza, would be a task on it's own— if the wish follow through that is, as even a young Vegeta bowed to the tyrant once, a memory washed away in time. The Prince would have to educate and train his entire race of Super Saiyan strength and the levels beyond that first form. The improvement of all technological equipment to handle this heighten power would need to occur immediately if the lost race wants to regain the title of strongest and warriors.

The climatic area of Planet Vegeta could even return his tail. Even a mate was an possibility; Vegeta's destined mate. Bulma bare his offsprings, Trunks and Bulla, but she was only a human. A bond and mating became vague memories of tutoring and conversations with his father, as it was only possible to achieve between Saiyans.

All of these are a challenge; _all_ are interesting experiences that this Saiyan wanted.

Vegeta absentmindedly lather his skin and watched with hazed orbs as the concoction of soap bubbles and water slipped off, spiraling down the drainage. He wonder after all these years of habilitation, how the woman would take it, more so everyone else as he's sudden need for change as arise and if the Earth would be protected without a pure breed Saiyan as it's first protector.

Shutting off the water, droplets raced down the scars of Vegeta's past, littered over his tone form as he reached for the towel. Vegeta don't expect anyone to handle all this information well nor the emotions from the apparent, emotionless Prince of mating and nostalgia.

Then Vegeta tsked cracking his neck, _when the hell I started caring about people and what they think?_

* * *

The Prince advance through Capsule Corporation heading straight towards the kitchen where the cluster of energy gathered. His thoughts complexify as his daughter jumped up from Kakarot's second son lap, diving into his stiff arms. Vegeta could only stare down at her; from the bouncy purple curls and soft blue eyes— a replica of her mother's, in thought, he knew the news would affect this hybrid the most.

"Hiya Daddy."

Grunting, the Prince withdrawal and unnoticeably guide Bulla back to her pending mate side, ignoring the annoying fact that his daughter is bonding with the copy of his past rival. Goten peer at the older Saiyan with wary eyes before easing Bulla into his lap and burying his face into her hair— Vegeta knew the bond was far along already.

Trekking around the pair, Vegeta reached for the refrigerator door handle when a hand stop him. Turning, he stared at his son— from his silky, thin-stranded purple hair tied at the base of his neck and forever harden blue eyes, the boy gesture for the older Saiyan to take a seat, asking what he wanted to eat instead.

After preparation Trunks placed an large amount of food and plate sets before his father then sitting on the opposing end as the Prince ate.

"Why aren't you training Father?"

The boy's calculated gazed analyse Vegeta's every move from the sudden pause in eating to the overall hault, placing the piece of chicken back onto the platter before speaking,

"I want to leave."

Goten and Bulla's ears perked up to Vegeta's voice, listening intensely to his next words.

"I'm leaving Earth. I have no purpose here anymore."

Bulla almost dived at Vegeta, ready to fight her crazed father but Goten arms snaked around the younger girl keeping her in place. Trunks' stare remained over his father as Bulla shouts raged on.

"Are you out of your mind?" she pointed at her father, her blue orbs ablaze, "Are you trying to hurt us? why do you want to abandon your family?"

"Girl—"

"No! you have no right to speak. How dear you even think about leaving us after Goku did? What about Mom? What about us? What about protecting Earth?" Bulla struggled, attempting to escape Goten's steel grip but he didn't waver.

"Brat I've—" Vegeta tried to explain but the girl cut him off again.

"What about me, your little girl?"

"That's enough Bulla!"

Trunks raised voice, which made Goten narrowed his eyes at his best friend in response. They both knew Trunk's actions were necessary but the younger Saiyan couldn't surpress his urge to defend his mate. Never breaking the gaze with his father Trunks spoke in a calmer tone,

"Go if you need to Father. Earth was never yours to protect, it was a burden passed down to you as it's true protector continuously leave," a flicker of distaste washed over Vegeta's face at the genuine statement, "We're Saiyans, we could handle whatever comes Earth's way."

Trunks continued, "We'll start training again if thats what it takes for you to be free."

For the first time Vegeta watched his son with pride, the boy matured right before him while the Prince failed to take noticed. Changing the direction of his gaze, Vegeta watched in surpressed awe as Goten and Bulla nodded in agreement with Trunk's words. Maybe just maybe, the Prince could finally live a free life.

"Where do you plan on going?"

A new voice asked and they all take note of Bulma leading against the door frame, with grease covered her arms and marked areas on her face. The aging blue haired genius watched at Vegeta with a sad look as the Prince stood and stared at the luminous sky, knowing he desire this badly as Vegeta spoke, casting a feeling of sadness and quietness over Capsule Corporation,

"I'm restoring it. I'm going back to Planet Vegeta."

 **Please Review!**


	4. Chapter Four

**I don't own anything from DB, DBZ, DBGT or DB Super.**

A/n: Thank you for all the support!

Chapter Four: A King's Wish

As heat escaped the atmosphere, a wave of coolness flooded the surroundings under the cloudless night. Distant suns decorated the black skies like specks of hope just out of reach and Vegeta stood in the mist of it all, staring in silence. It was such an abnormal sight to see the fighting Prince embracing beauty and momentarily solitude as if all throughout this pure breed lifespan, wars rage on. For he never experienced a time without preparation for battle, fighting enemies and enslavement.

The Prince inhaled, he wasn't calm as he appears. He was constantly on high alert while wanting more than to train but to what end? He had no challenge here, so he looked to the stars, remembering his enslaved people and genocidal scenes of his race untimely end. Pure bloods would be a challenge but Vegeta was going beyond the surface of revival as he was merely a boy when the mass killings occurred, forcing emotions to dissipate. He wonder during this era of his prime what more his Father, King Vegeta, had in-store to teach him, more so how Saiyans would've been without Freiza's destructive and greedy ways.

So many what haves could now be an reality. Then, Vegeta spoke to the sound of ruffling leaves and a ki signal he knew all too well,

"Forgive me woman, for the tears I've caused you."

A freshly bathe Bulma wearing an light pink dress haulted with a raised hand, gently wiping a stubborn tear that broke free. Wrapping her frame, Bulma could only stare at the man; the Saiyan Prince she bare offsprings for and fell in love with, wondering what more he needs, what would the universe give him and moreover, if this family of theirs wasn't enough for him.

"Take care of yourself for me," the blue haired genius gasped at his words. Gazing upwards she meet familiar steel blacks without any emotion connected, "You're not my destined mate but the years spend wasn't a mistake. You gave me royal offsprings but I have a duty that can't be prolonged anymore."

As tears slid from Bulma's deep blues, Vegeta turned away once again peering at the stars and the unlimited adventure just awaiting him before speaking for the last time and blasting away, in a bright trail of white.

"Farewell Bulma."

* * *

The Prince was on a mission as the Earth's morning light shine upon his clothed skin for the last time for years to come. With a dragon radar in hand he searched globally, watching the luminosity of the magical orbs as his stock increase. Vegeta chuckled, as memories resurfaced of his first time gathering the Namekian dragon balls for immortality— an egotistical purpose transformed drastically with time, into a need for revival.

The Prince has come far indeed.

Glimpsing at the radar and with a makeshift bag composed of tattered strips of his training gear— compacted with six gleaming jems, Vegeta floated off the swamp lands that coated the lithosphere and soar towards the last ball— the four star dragon ball.

Simultaneously, Trunks, Goten and Bulla communicated amongst each other while equipping for heighten training to go beyond anything they've ever experienced. The half breeds all decided to follow in their fathers' Saiyan footsteps by using _all_ designed methods of training while subconsciously wondering if they could handle that intensity.

"We should get Gohan involved," Bulla turned towards her soon to be mate, Goten, in confusion at his comment.

"He just had a baby Goten, he doesn't have time for this," the teen continued tinkering away, absentmindedly collecting strips of trademark durable cloth in preparation to sew.

"That's exactly why he should be involved little sister," Trunks lead against the doorway with furred brows as he felt their gaze upon his complex flesh, "He needs to protect his family more than ever now being the oldest of all of us. Don't forget Gohan once was the strongest— nobody truly knows what he's capable of if he constantly train."

Turning away from the pair, Trunk spoke in a much softer tone knowing very well of his mother's nearby ears.

"Everyone is involved in this, everyone will train in some form. It's time to arrange a meeting with Earth's _true_ protectors as we all know, this peace won't last long without fighters."

* * *

Enclosed by nature, the forested area stretched over the hilly terrains and subsided near every valley. Numerous creatures purred within their habitat— an distinctive noise linking to an specific specie. The crisp, uncontaminated air also greeted Vegeta as his white boots meet the hill sides while seeing two houses of varying sizes nearby.

After all his years of rivalry and habitation on this planet, this is the first time Vegeta seen Kakarot's house— when the Saiyan is absent. Trekking towards, he sense four kis clustered in the smaller, more rustic looking home. Vegeta knew at least one felt his presence but the Prince stood gazing at the exterior, remembering the quarter-breed with the tail he nearly dropped months ago.

He wondered split secondly, if the hybrid will developed into a fighter before the front door bursted open and Gohan's human mate came head on with him. Rocking on his feet at the force, the Prince was silent as the woman erupted in onslaughts of apologies— fear swirling within her pupils.

"Videl sweetie, you forgot—oh."

ChiChi, Kakarot's seemingly forgotten mate paused at the sight and at the familiar face of a brut at the doorsteps of her home. Seconds later, an consistently downgraded version of the greatest Saiyan fighter appeared with unnecessary glasses upon his features and ridiculous clothing layered his skin but Gohan held someone who immediately began overreaching for the Prince.

Confusion could only graced the new father's face— his daughter obviously haven't learned to sense the nerving power of Vegeta.

"Why are you here?"

Brushing passed Videl while ignoring Kakarot's firecracker for a mate question, the Prince stopped before Gohan and ogled down at the hybrid within his grasped— observing her growth in physical appearance and the dark brown tail's presence. She looked more like a Saiyan as the child didn't coward away. No, the girl boldly reached for him once again, her small arms outstretched in hopes of contact.

The Prince merely held out a finger, lowering it to the child's face and watched as she latched onto him.

 _'Kakarot's naive genes of course. Do you not sense me child?'_

Strangely, Pan's head jotted up as if she heard him but ChiChi squeeze between, cancelling the interaction from going any further and repeated her question with more strength in her voice. Stepping backwards to gain some space Vegeta spoke, addressing his past rival's family in a calm manner— something they have never seen.

"I'm leaving Earth," a lack of interjections made him continue free flowingly, "I'm restoring my homeland, therefore I need the four star dragon ball."

"Will you come back?" Gohan stepped around his mother, asking the question but all Vegeta did was stared at Pan while interpreting,

"In time."

The oldest half breed nodded, handing Pan off to Videl then retreated inside for the beloved mystical orb. To Gohan, this was something Vegeta obviously needs to do, therefore he won't stop him.

"Goku and now you? who will protect Earth?"

Videl questioned the Prince as ChiChi sank to the ground with her face in her palms. Distressed rolled off in waves at her actions.

"Don't underestimate the hybrids, especially yours," That was all Vegeta said before Gohan returned, handed off the ball and bid Vegeta farewell but the Prince grasped the saiyan, speaking in whispers before preparing to take flight.

"Make the wish here."

ChiChi request caused a pregnant pause amongst the small group but Vegeta follow suit without a word. Rolling the seven dragon balls towards an open area, he called upon the dragon Shenron as the moment for revival has come, and the world blacken as a bright, almost blinding light bursted towards the clouds, catching Dende and Piccolo's attention from the lookout. In the heart of West City, Trunks, Goten and Bulla all gazed upwards while tears collected in Bulma's eyes— it was time. Even halfway around the world, Goku paused mid-strike and a older looking Uub floated towards him.

"What's wrong?" the tired re-incarnation asked his teacher, however Goku just stared at the blacken sky with a knowing smile,

"Someone has called upon Shenron."

An their battle raged on as the dragon appeared from the light, calling the Prince by name.

 **"Vegeta, you have three wishes. As long as it's within my power, it shall be done."**

Stepping forward, Vegeta made his first complicated wish, "I wish for Planet Vegeta and all it's inhabitants to be restored as it was before exploding with exception to myself, Kakarot, Broly and Paragus."

The dragon snorted while everyone sweat dropped.

 **"You're lucky."**

"When am I ever?" Vegeta rebuttal, throwing his up in desperation.

 **"It's a good thing you've changed so much. It shall be done."**

The eerie sound of it's magic streched across the land and a glow shone through Shenron. Seconds passed and the dragon still lustre as it's scaly body stiffened, showcasing almost a strain on the mystical creature— this wish was just as difficult as it was perceived. Then Shenron physically relax and spoke,

 **"It was done. You have two more wishes."**

As if a weight was removed from the Prince's shoulders, he exhaled— majority of his race was alive. He could imagine the reformation of the planet within this solar system, remembering the redden glow and heavier gravity. It was home but he had two more wishes to go.

"I wished for Nappa, Turles, Raditz, Paragus and Broly to return. Broly being in his normal, controlled state."

The dragon laughed, **"He was a pain wasn't he?"**

"Get on with the wish!"

 **"Alright, alright,"** a brief silence passed over the land, **"It was done. You have one last wish Vegeta."**

The Prince turned, pulling a small grey capsule from an hidden compartment in his training gear and in a puff of smoke, anicent Saiyan armour appeared before everyone. Changing quickly into the an identical remake of his Homeland royal wear— cape and all, Vegeta approached Videl, but more specifically Pan in the woman's grasped and gave the child a necklace with an introcate symbol, layered in a tint of red while hanging from the chain.

"Keep it safe," His orbs flicked with emotions but concreted as he stared at Videl and continued, "For her."

Walking towards the dragon once again, Vegeta made his wish internally and Shenron boomed before disappearing in a similar burst of light as he came in. Quickly, Gohan dashed up catching the stoned version of the four star dragon ball and gave to his mother.

"Why you didn't wish to go to Planet Vegeta?"

The royal cape fluttered in the wind as the Prince turned to address ChiChi's question, "Because the other wish was more important."

Facing the group, Vegeta scanned all the faces— even the elevating half-breeds and Bulma in her sons arms who watched the scene from above. Then, he raised two fingers to his forehead and the human mates of the pureblooded aliens gasped as the familiar pose. Glancing at his son, the Prince nodded to signal something before disappearing into thin air and in his wake there were two Saiyan royalty encrested chains with notes upon them.

On the symbols it stated, _For_ _Prince Trunks and Princess Bulla, offsprings of the uncrowned King._

—And on a far away land, golden tipped boots touched the dry sand of the red lands, matching sky and multiple suns. Vegeta smirked at the crowd of familiar beings with confusion etched upon their faces to their restoration, then the crowd parted as his father bolted through and for the first time King Vegeta took a knee before his son— he knew of his actions and the older saiyan was proud.

"Thank you my son."

This was only the beginning of the warrior race; the Saiyans second chance at life.

 **Please Review!**


	5. Chapter Five

**I don't own any from DB, DBZ, DBGT or DB Super.**

A/n: Apologies for 'going ghost' on you guys but I'm back for the December vacation so expect updates!

Chapter Five: A Royal Reappearance

 _For fourteen suns or seven years Vegeta departed to the familiar redden land and saiyan training commence immediately. The warrior race quickly adapted to the changes in time and strength of all universal beings while their mental state grew powerful as their physical form, forbidding history to ever repeat. The brutality of the Saiyans expanded to new heights but all for the sake of betterment while new laws was casted over the lands, crimpling the idea of death amongst fellow saiyans, especially during training._

 _Vegeta made it transparent to all, bringing Broly to his knees before crowds that growth will only occur through togetherness. Technology and healing equipment also evolved to facilitate the power of the legend and beyond as Super Saiyan was no longer a myth_. _A tale of a saiyan so strong became realistic goals then memories as they surged_ _beyond._

 _—And after Vegeta's tail regrew an ancient ceremony was pending to occur at the Royal Palace. The crowning of the new King awaits to be untaken but Vegeta lack something very important or better yet, someone, a Queen but he never pursue amongst the vast expanse of unmated female pure breeds. Vegeta only gain company of revival strengths from both genders while experiencing more of the saiyan race than he did decades prior._ _The_ _crown was no longer a goal or was a mate, leaving King Vegeta baffled but as this planet made revolutions, the people multiply, celebrations partake and the ancient race transfigure before the eyes of the gods, whom watched them closely; their second chance wasn't abused nor wasted._

 _Earth's protectors didn't remain quiet or weak either. Pairs were formed, machinery constructed and even weaponry became a new addition for some as their ki energy mushroomed both unknowingly to the both parties._ _An interspecies grouping uptake the position of Earth's true protectors for the sake of the blue planet cover with water and blooming with life of all kinds._

 _So_ _as fist clash and the air bursted with sound of limitless power, it was never expected that Earth would ever be invaded by Saiyans again_ _especially after years of peace and lack of any pure breeds._

 _But they did, and this time they were Earth's saviours..._

* * *

 **Present time— 7 seven years into the future**

Capsule Corporation awaken as West City was blanketed by a starless night. The luminousity of the moon peaking behind rolls of blacken clouds, obscuring the beauty of sky. Wind quicken it's pace over the errie setting landscape shuffling through the vegetation in a cold breath as silhouettes moved through the limited amount of light, rattling small organism back into safety.

The two beings crep around the massive structure of Capsule Corporation, a multimillionaire company dead center of the city of lights, money and technology. Voices are various pitch but all containing joy filtered from the spacious backyard as the unknowing invaders with surpressed ki— almost camouflaging the possibility of pinpointing a specific reading as they dashed through the compound. Pausing, they couch lowly observing the gathering from afar: from the large mounts of food to the difference in each specie and the mere interaction all pretentious, almost resembling a family.

The younger man mouth hung in childish awe spilt secondly before an sensation overcome him once again and his orbs flicked electric pink.

"What's the next step?"

Shaking his head, the older of the two stood in all his glory as unheard of ki consumed his body in a blink of an eye then vanish. The man turned, with now stoney black iris, clenched fists and a voice quoted with evil usually voided from his being completely.

"We kill them all."

But before they could take their first step towards the group, possibly leaving death and destruction in their wake, the pairing was interrupted by a voice from their backside.

"You two don't belong."

Swiftly turning the younger man held an glowing pink orb to the face of the voice, then bubbled with laughter upon seeing a child— a little girl. Silky black hair was pulled tightly at the base of her neck with a few flyaways framing her perceived innocent face. Encased in a ruffled orange and blue gi with white boots and tattered gloves, the little girl held a platter of food with both hands, unmoved my the dangerous power before her. Chuckling, the orb dissolve as the young man bend to her level, his chocolate complexion coming into view with lighter brown orbs— almost honey colour and spoke,

"Run along little girl before we kill you," patting her head the man retreated in surprised as the girl's body immediately enclosed in the distinctive hue of the a Super Saiyan but her eyes remained black— she wasn't at the legendary level yet.

"Leave," was all she utter.

Noticing the Saiyan royalty symbol dangling from the little girl's neck, the older man dash from behind his student, snatching the child up by her fragile neck while the patter of food fell to the trimmed lawn with a clang. Shaking the kid, the man's eyes held unmistakable ki of a possessed person or a man consumed by the strength he once craved. Then Goku turned to Uub spoke for the first time,

"Kill her or I will."

Pan's eyes harden unknowingly staring into at her second grandfather for the first time. Shooting a ki blast at his distracted face that was strong enough for Goku's grip to loosen and she dropped into a battle stance instantaneously. With a turned head, Goku now teal eyes gained the attention of his student as he gentle wiped his face and cracked a crazed smile,

"Too late."

Faster than Pan's slightly trained eyes or senses could read, Goku was before her in Super Saiyan three as so was a fist to her face, throwing her timid figure across the front lawn in a burst of crackling sound, gaining everyone's attention. Capturing the fight within a pink dome, Uub smirked at the Z-fighters shocked expressions then panic, noticing grandfather against granddaughter.

"Pan!" Gohan fist slammed the dome, shaking the land beneath as Uub merely took a seat, eating Pan's forgotten food while watching both the fight and Earth's protectors behaviour. A furious combination of ki blasts rock outter walls of the dome as Goku smacked Pan to the ground but the girl stood immediately, increase her strength and released a ki beam from afar, connecting with Uub stupid face and he steamed in anger.

Giggling, Pan nearly avoided Goku's attack, flipping over outstretched arm and finally came into contact with the older man with a scorching fist, pushing Goku back. Distancing herself, Pan fell gracefully back into her fighting stance taking a well needed deep breath, still in false super saiyan mode.

"You think you're all powerful by somewhat holding your own?" Goku's unsuspected question distracted the youngest hybrid enough for Uub to reduce the distance between him and her, slamming Pan into the walls of the dome and she screamed as the inner walls electrified. The skin burn as Uub applied pressure on her face against the dome— right before her parents and everyone else.

"Why are you doing this?!" Piccolo ruff voice came from the mist of the large group as Pan's screams grew and the glow evaded her person. Finally, Goku approached the group with a smile that mirrored his old self— and raise a hand, he signal for Uub to pause. Tears streamed from Pan's burnt face, adding to the young girl's pain.

"Goku..." ChiChi turned away teary eyed from her husband unseen for years. Gently Bulma patted the younger woman's back while keeping a brave face as to her, it seems history had repeated itself but now, it's reverse. Noticing the interaction, Goku remained silent until Uub dropped Pan to the floor and the sound retrieve him from the realm of his mind.

Scoffing, Goku spoke to the group in the first time in a decade, "I want her dead."

That's all it took for Gohan, Trunks, Goten, Piccolo, Android 17 and 18, Marron, Bulla and all the trained earthlings to power up to their full strength and blast against the dome while ChiChi, Bulma, Puar and Oolong ran for safety. The world seem to shook at the magnitude and spectrum of lights that eclasped Capsule Corporation catching humans attention, whom just shrugged and walked away uncaringly.

—And through the drapes of smoke, in hope that below was a scenery of destruction and possible help for Pan, the Z-fighters heard was Goku's taunting voice that said, "How foolish."

Then, as the wind transported the clouds of smoke in perfect timing for the Z-fighters to see Pan's last attempt to instant transmit outside the dome, only for her damage frame to come into contact with the walls upon exiting and the girl shouted in seemingly endless agony. Falling on her face, Pan's breath waver as she coughed up blood in attempt to clear her lungs in dire need of oxygen.

Uub tsked, "Silly girl, no one can enter or escape here. It's more than a dome, it's like my personal dimensions," turning to the crowd he cracked a smile, "Pretty cool huh?"

Their face scourer in response.

Pointing at Bulla, Uub boldly sent a wink her way, "Don't do that to your gorgeous face, baby." Pushing his mate behind, Goten teal eyes harden at the man while simultaneously spiking his ki, daring him to continue,

"The moment you stop this cowardly way of fighting, I'm going to end you."

"May the best man win." Uub mockingly bowed to further taunt the hot headed saiyan but noticed calm blue eyes starring in his direction, and before the young man turned to continue on his path of destruction he mouthed to Marron, 'you'll be mine'. The half-andriod merely rolled her eyes in disgust.

Whistling, Uub trekked towards a fallen Pan still taking deep breaths. Kicking over her broken frame, he kneeled, "I told you to run away kid, look at you now," faking sympathy, Uub stood then spoke in a sing-song voice, "Oh well, die now. It was fun."

Gohan could only absorb the sight, shaking in a mixture fury and fear. His beautiful daughter tortured and beaten by his own father and student— the oldest hybrid couldn't expressed the way he felt at the point in time but surely wanted a miracle.

Goku then lifted Pan by her worn out gi and stared in Gohan's direction, "Pathetic. You're not even going to try to save her?" Goku tsked, "Some father you are."

Gohan gapped in pure shock before his eyes concreted and aiming to truly stated just feels about his father but Pan did it for him. Gaining enough strength, Pan patted Goku's face with a bloody palm and as he looked down at the child, to only see a finger. More specifically, the middle one.

And with one open eye and a lopsided smile, Pan spit a mouth of blood in Goku's face.

"Atta girl," amusement decorated Andriod 17 face, this girl posses an inexhaustible flame. On the next side also floating, Videl snorted, her daughter obviously has exactly what Goku lacks.

"I taught you well," Bulla said as a smirk washed over her worried features. Pan was truly something else but when Goten squeezed her palm, it communicated non-vebally that this won't end well. Grasping the necklace, her fingers brushed over the complex symbols meaning Princess, wondering where her father was at a moment like this.

Glancing back at the situation, Goku's eyes told her death was upon us, as he threw Pan's light frame into the higher walls of the dome, watching sadistically as the electricity attacked her for the last time. Crouching, he charged up a kamehameha blast— and as Pan fell unconsciously from above the beam was released from Goku's cupped palms speeding in her direction.

In one final attempt, the Z-fighters attacked the dome with all their might but it was all in vain. Their desperate cries fell upon deaf ears as Goku spoke with a blank face,

"Farewell... granddaughter."

 **BOOM!**

Upon explosion tears downcasted Gohan and Videl's face and as well as others. Pan's ki signature completely disappeared causing the final breaking of Gohan. Rivers of tears layered his features as his body enclosed in the mystic form and he cried openly for her; his only child. He cried for Pan and for not being a good father, unable to save her.

"So sad," Uub wipe a false tear observing the scenery, "She should've listen."

Goku just stood to full height, dusting his hand over his traditional gi and server the group's distraught emotions. His plan was ingenious but executed simply, "This was too easy, I expected more."

Trunks slammed his palms against the door gaining his attention, "She was a child! why Goku, why would you kill your own granddaughter?!"

Then as the dust cleared once more, a voice spoke instead of Goku's but the crowds reactions copied those they usual did for him. Quietly, the figure emerge holding an unconscious Pan close gently wiping away the blood off her face. He paused openly glaring at his past revival with ablazed orbs,

"I never thought this day would come, the day I'll end you...Kakarot."

Vegeta merely raise his gloved hand and folded his fist. It was from way above the battle cry of King Vegeta was heard leading a group of choosen warriors to attack.

And together they all shouted,

 **"FOR VEGETA!"**

 **Please Review!**


	6. Chapter Six

**I don't own anything from DB, DBZ, DBGT or DB Super.**

A/n: Nobody could've told me I was saying 'doom' instead of 'dome' last chapter? Lol it's fixed now.

Trunks: 24

Goten: 23

Marron: 23

Uub: 22

Bulla: 20

Pan: 7

Chapter Six: Repetition and Revelations

King Vegeta sink from the blacken sky with an army of gold. The ancient faces of Saiyans quoted in various levels of Super Saiyan power followed and so did swirls of combined ki blast shot at the dome. Earth's protectors all joined in, attacking at maximum strength while pushing to exceed their limitations.

"Fools it will never work!" Goku shouted at the group with narrowed green eyes but they didn't waver, instead it triple in harsh attempt to prove him wrong, "It can't break right?" he rotated, capturing the attention of his student but before Uub could speak a crack was heard and like glass, that area shattered.

Vegeta smirked at the weak point that was immediately capitalize on.

"NO!" Goku snatched Uub by his gi, shouting in the reencarnation face who comically waved his arms around in distress, "Fix it weakling!"

"Get the hell off me!" the student struggle to escape his teacher's hold, his body highlighting as the power of his former self, Marjin Buu, seep out. Vegeta cautiously took few steps back with an still unconscious Pan in his arms but he spoke never the less, knowing she'll hear him.

"You made me very proud little one, now awake to see it all fall apart."

In the air above, the purebred Saiyans dipped nearer Earth's protectors— nodding at the new allies but their strength began subsiding. Instantaneously, Trunks layed off his attack surprising everyone but he had a plan, fusion— and the hybrid bellowed over the whipping winds to his second half.

"Goten!"

The copied of his father head jerked upwards only to see a mirror of himself but with a large scar, itched upon his side profile. The man's eyes glimmer with joy at Goten's antics, speaking with a heart of pride as the future was already seen.

"Trunks is calling you, grandson." Looking away, Bardock rally his crew as his ki ascended. Shaking off the feeling Goten raced towards Trunks, landing on the rocky surface and both in Super Saiyan two they smirked, pointing at Vegeta and Pan within the enclosure.

"Gotenks will make you proud!" Their voice strong and together, overlapping as if they are already fused.

Quickly positioning themselves, the familiar technique was performed perfectly just like they consistently practice in secret. Their bodies aligned as Trunks and Goten swiftly turned and index touched with a shout. The glow of a created being captured the area in a blinding light— it's luminousity never-ending causing Gotenks to smile, loving the spotlight, literally. The gi differ slightly from the boys first successful attempt as children, their waist and ankles now wrapped in a royal shade of blue with white pants of a almost baggy design and the familiar short, blue throw-over lined with in bright orange.

His face once again, solely appears indistinguishable to Vegeta's especially with the smirk tattoo upon it and distinctive widows peak. Strapped to Gotenks' muscular back was now a sword with a cherry red handle— but it was never use as the being merely absorb the attention of all and spoke calmly, proving to Piccolo after all these years they finally master fusion.

But his head remain bowed with shut eyes, as if they were withholding something.

"When you were dead you showed me something very powerful. Do you remember it Goku?"

By now the attack on Uub's barrier hault but it wasn't in vain, as damage was finally showcased upon it. Within however, Goku toss aside his student in a fury while his face contoured in misinterpretation causing his missing brows of Super Saiyan 3 bowed at the question, so Gotenks continued free flowingly,

"Are you so blinded that you can't remember showing me the form you're currently in?" his overlapping voice raised to an higher volume, "And do you not remembering I achieved it as a mere child?"

Finally, Gotenks' head rose and his eye slowly open revealing magnificent shade of green— the heighten power of Super Saiyan 3. Then, the sparks around his body intensify as the uppermost layer of the earth began to rattle.

"Remember these words Goku, you should've never doubt the hybrids."

His ascension wasn't long-winded as the power consumed. In a flicker of a moment Gotenks hair lengthen to his wrapped ankles and he was now in the sky, floating beside them all. The fusion being eyes glance momentarily towards Vegeta and Pan and worry swirled within but the Prince only nod, his actions alike to those years prior.

"Don't die on me," Gotenks utter as his palms cupped towards his side and a blue orb slowly developed. From all around, Earth's protectors and the Saiyans spoke coping his stance and follow his lead,

"Ka..."

Goku's face slipped for a second then his orbs widened, "You won't dare." The Earth raised saiyan scrambled for thoughts and a way out of this supposed dimension, only stopping when Vegeta came in his line of view. Then Goku shouted with revamped cockiness, "You wouldn't kill Vegeta would you Trunks?"

Turning Goku continued, "Tell me Bulla, will you end your precious father's life!"

"Me..." the orb grew and so did Goku's desperate attempt as he power up, dashing towards Vegeta and Pan in a blazing shade of gold but the Prince didn't move a inch, watching the Saiyan succumb to attaining more strength. It was pitiful but he did the same years before.

So Vegeta let him trash and rant, striking fear into the people who love him but there it will end. Defeat will be accepted before he lay another finger on Pan and the Prince wasn't the only one with this mentality as the aerial attack quicken.

"Ha..Me.."

His trademark gi flutter as the weighed boots touched the lowly cut grass with every step, "How dare you accept death?" Goku ask, his voice shaken by fear completely unlike him. Masking his surprise and the obviousness of the situation, Vegeta responded as the wave came crashing and the dome crumbled.

"How dare you allow yourself to be controlled Kakarot, you have no honour."

Goku eyes widened but it was too late. The kamehameha wave burst through the point of weakness, eating away the dangerous walls that floated away in specks of pink.

"Who are you? Who sent you?" Vegeta questioned.

Goku smirked unlike himself while placing two fingers upon his forehead, "I will return. Better keep her safe, Prince."

—And as he disappeared. Vegeta matched his past revival actions, not before racing towards Uub and shouting for him to holding on as the wind wiped causing Pan's hair danced around her unconscious form.

"Why...?" Uub asked, surprised by Vegeta's jester.

"Don't question me kid before I really leave you," quickly Vegeta concentrated on the easiest ki he could lock onto and instant transmitted seconds before the blast come into contact with the earth and a echoing boom was heard by all. Smoke quoted the surrounding air as they wondered did it work and if the pair was safe.

Then, Bulla screamed in the mist of the thick fog of dust particles. The fusion was the first to reach his mate/sister only to see Vegeta holding Pan blanketed in burses and shockingly Uub, grasping Vegeta's cover side. Shaking off the reencarnation, Vegeta floated to Gotenks resting a gloved palm on his shoulder,

"I'm very proud of both of you."

"ALL OF YOU BETTER GET DOWN HERE!" Chuckling at Bulma's screech, the interspecies group nosedived to the earthling women besides for Vegeta, as Pan stirred in his arms. Shyly, she gazed at him doe-eyed, containing purity and childish innocence. Nervousness swelled with Vegeta as he begin to wonder if she possibly remembered him after all these years— then she spoke in a way he never anticipated,

" _You came back."_

Vegeta bit back his expression of surprise as Pan's lips never move but he heard her bright as day.

" _What the—_ " his thoughts paused as she giggled at him. Reaching up, Pan touched his temple with small hands and communicated verbally, explaining as best as her seven year old mind can,

"I'm in here and so are you."

Vegeta nodded slowly, deciphering her words then tried something just for the sake that he just might be going absolutely insane,

" _You can hear me, little one?_ " he thought.

Pan smiled and nodded.

 _"Oh sh—"_ Vegeta glimpse at Pan, her eyes twinkling, " _—shoot."_

Shaking his head, the Prince plummet poundering the magnitude of this revelation and naturally, Pan heard it all but before he could make the transfer to her parents, she passed out from exhaustion in his arms, frightening everyone.

" _Little one, are you ok? Pan?_ " he repeated called internally as the group drew closer. An eerie silence stretched then a snore was heard from the little girl. Sighing, Vegeta watched as Gohan scooped up Pan's small frame, trekking inside Caspule Corporation with Videl beside. Feeling a gentle hand upon his shoulder, Vegeta didn't need to glance to know who it was— and who followed. So he just spoke into the wind in a soft tone, still in shock of it all,

"...I found her father and yes Bardock, it's your great granddaughter, Pan."

 **Please Review!**


	7. Chapter Seven

**I don't own anything from DB, DBZ, DBGT or DB Super.**

A/n: Hi *awkwardly waves* Happy new year lol

Same age as last time*

Chapter Seven: An Enemy's Aid

"There's a crater in my front lawn," Bulma mumbled, somnolent planted over her aging features as the morning light, glazed over her large home. Yawning, the billionaire stretched as thoughts circulate of her childhood friend, now in the mist of evil and destruction. Shifting, her mind transferred to the man she still cares for, even after seven years by her lonesome— not a soul held in a place in her heart as he did.

Bulma's heart burned at the sight of him, appearing to not aged a day while coated in royal wear, but the usual cockiness wasn't protrayed. His actions was contradictory to the man she once knew— as he became somewhat contented, aside of from his new exquisite possessions, as if Vegeta's new acquirements made him appreciate and even care. An nostalgic smile greeted the genius and she begin to pounder if his return will pull them to each other, and they'll once be something again— besides parents of two adult Saiyan-human hybrids.

Sighing, the patter of footfalls jumped off hallway walls in a alarming echo, dragging Bulma back to reality. Spotting Pan's little physique afar, she could only watched as the child paused grasping the cream wall with a tight fist— the other, ahold of her stomach.

"I.." the girl staggered, coughing viciously then contouring her little face in disgust as blood coated her lips in thick layers. An attempt to help became a struggle, as a unknown force held Bulma back; her feet glued to the tiled as she could watch the sight in horror. Softly, Pan spoke, gasping for each breath, "I'm burning from... the inside, M-iss Bulma. Get Papa."

A cough rumbled her body once more, bringing Pan to her knees but the brave girl waved off Bulma's concerned arms, forcing the woman to call her father instead. With her back on the cool, tiled flooring in hopes it will calm the raging inferno within but she wasn't granted such a pleasure, the attack was continuous and the opponent was perceived as herself— making any physical actions ultimately futile. Her dark eyes disappeared from the now, hazy world as agony consumed, capturing her ability to sense all and a enemy drew near amongst the stillness of dawn.

Slowly, he circled Pan before taking a knee, brushing his fingers over the child's heated forehead, "It's begun," Uub mumbled more to himself. As he watched her in somewhat pitiful nature, shaking with another painful cough and splatter of blood droplets decorate the flooring upon her left and pleads, ascended into the air.

"Goku, can't you see it ?" Uub thought as his bronze skin tone absorbing the morning light greedily, capturing his defined physique and casting almost a angelic appearance. The reencarnation's arms were then lifted and the dome extend over the pair in silence. With still outstretched ligaments, an unearthly glow quickly transferred from Uub to Pan— enclosing her being then infiltrating in and she released an audible gasp at the sensation; the momentarily soothing received as the blazing onslaught stopped.

But before Pan could whisper in gratitude as eyelids raised and her dark eyes seen, Uub spoke in hush whispers, almost in fear Pan deduce, but of what?

"Time is of essence Pan and neither of us have much so listen closely and remember," Uub took a breath, folding his arms while starring at her with orbs of neon pink but Pan didn't seem to possess the emotion of fear.

"Look around, where are you now?" knowing better than to shuffled backwards, she let her eyes stray from Uub, observing the large kitchen within Caspule Corporation. Already noted the dome she was once again imprisoned in and no matter how much she spread her senses, all she felt was him. Catching the narrowed look; a heighten defense, Uub quickly continued.

"Like I said beforehand, this is a dimension; an area in which they can't harm you. You need to find one similar to this and continue training until the time is right."

"How would I know when that time is upon us?" Pan asked, confusion dripping from her childlike features but knowledgeable question surpasses her young age. Finally, Uub glanced away from the girl and his eyes layered- now overcasted orbs as if he was stuck in a loop of remembrance but commenting,

"It's a inescapable future but it's up to you to write it the way you want. Labelled as a mistake but that's far from the truth," He paused, "I see that now." The naturally lit hallway shouted as it raced with sound of footsteps, momentarily distracting Pan from the insightful conversation. And when the young girl glanced around, Uub had already vanished with the raise of two fingers and so did his portable dimensions. The torture once again descended now ten fold upon her little body, almost burning her organs to a crisp as she began to wheeze an aflame breath.

Collapsing, she could finally hear and feeling the haphazard energy of the Z-fighters barrelling over items while moving towards her rapidly decreasing ki. Her frame sway suddenly, in the surreal state and took her adrift. Stumbling, she was unable to regain her balance in time as her skill bashed off the edge of the nearby table. As a bodily reaction, Pan reached for the damage area subconsciously and in pain as her vision deteriorated rapidly. Black spots cascade over her line of view and she fell unconsciously, right into Vegeta's perfectly timed arms.

* * *

Vegeta held her close to his bare chest, his mind alert while simultaneously in a nebulous state as he felt her burning flesh upon his. The older saiyan didn't meant to be awake at this hour where the birds rarely chirp, but he could seem to find internal peace as if something pleaded out for him and he listened, for a handful of times in his lengthy lifespan. In astonishment, he broke his programmed routine of dress, trekking down the path in only dark blue bottoms and a tightly wrapped tail— his trademark white gloves and boots eschewed from his physique.

Then he sensed her in gargantuan waves— the young girl he's bonding with as his movements was directed towards the kitchen space. His proclamation of a little mate didn't stir well with his father, King Vegeta, as the old saiyan bellowed of fate never being so cruel of mating a man with a child and of the girl, only of quarter saiyan blood being inadequate to be his son equal but within Pan voice lay no lie. The girl had spoken to him through their forming mate connection, leaving King Vegeta in a bemused state.

His thoughts raced back towards Pan while his pace quicken as the girl ki suddenly dips drastically low— too low to pinpoint and instant transmit to. Dashing around the sharp corners as her ki danced in another alarming fashion all Vegeta saw was the impact to her cranium and he dive to her. Now she was secured in his arms —tail and all— as he hover towards the pool, ignoring the concern interspecie group members and he plunge into the freezing cold water of the early morning.

"Vegeta!" Gohan roar from amongst the crowd standing on the edge on the pool, his mystic power seeping through with each passing second as the Saiyan Prince resurface with Pan still tightly in his grasp.

"Are you trying to drown her? She completely asleep!" the older saiyan remained unspoken as Gohan raged on, alongside his mother and Bulma. Hovering, Gohan bursted towards Vegeta but was quickly intercepted by Android 17. Whispering to his power pole; it extended and Goten comically slapped his brother out of the sky, into Piccolo lengthen grasp and the Namekian immediately retreated his arms as the young man bicker until his wife was before him– a stern look plastered upon her features.

"Don't be so irrational, Vegeta won't do that."

Gohan bite back a bitter laugh starring down at Videl, "He tried to kill me many times as a child, what's the difference now?"

"Father has changed Gohan." Bulla pitch in but the oldest hybrid didn't bat a eye in her direction.

"You know nothing of your father girl, he was an enemy of my father."

Piccolo chuckle, "You might be a man now but you have so much more to learn. Most of us were enemies of Goku but who's the true villan now?"

Vegeta tuned out the various comments and rebuttals that surround him. Glancing at Pan with looks of worry— completely unlike his usual persona as if he was slowly morphing into a person opposite to himself and it was observed. Bulma couldn't believe her eyes, seeing any emotions other than rage and determination upon Vegeta's face. The older woman wonder in a disgusting light, of his sudden care towards Goku's granddaughter. The Prince, out of all people, shouldn't feel but there he was holding the child close to his wet, muscular chest and gently patting her back as she coughed, silencing the heated arguments.

"Uub.." her voice captured them as they all heard her first words. Not of gratitude, nor to superiority to shower for father with words of disappointment by his actions. She surprisingly mentioned her last known attacker making them wonder if the reencarnation was behind this assault. But then a voice fron the skies interrupted while conversely, clearing up Pan's mummer of the being's name.

 **"Uub was onto something.."**

"Dende?" Piccolo mumbled amongst the baffled crowded as Vegeta elevated out of the large pool with Pan still within his grasp, however not a specie seem to noticed as the Prince hands tighten slightly around the girl- almost embracing her in a way he never portrayed with any before. The Prince took a seat at the edge, appearing to be in a somewhat calm state as Pan curled in his lap. Her body temperature has dropped dramatically, an large improvement however exhaustion overcame the small saiyan, making Vegeta wondering if he should let her drift asleep or throw her back in the ice cold water.

Luckily for her, he chose the latter, listening to Earth's Namekian guardian speak; educating all.

 **"He helped Pan and gave her a plan of some kind. We need to find another dimension according to him; a place where whatever or whoever is attacking Pan can't reach her."**

Goten and Trunks exchanged knowing looks, catching on to the real meaning in that statement. There's only one place the boys were sure Pan can stay without being in any pain but there's no way Gohan would agree to it.

"Another dimension? where are you planning to take my _seven_ year old _daughter_ , Dende?" Gohan voice matted with thick, over protective undertones as Piccolo released the oldest hybrid and tried to blend within the scenery. The Namkeian knew exactly where Pan need to stay before for how long? The girl will surely aged by the time she gets out.

 **"There's only one place we know of Gohan."** Dende trailed on, sympathy washing over his words like a open tap. He don't expect his old friend to take what he's about to say well.

"The Hyperbolic Time Chamber..." Videl whispered but everyone heard and Gohan was fuming.

"No! she will _not_ go in there!"

 **"B-But that's the only place Gohan and she needs to be trained. Everyone else outside the chamber as well. Uub spoke as if there's danger on the horizons and I can't shake the feeling he's speaking the truth."**

"Dende," Marron paused slightly uncomfortable as numerous eyes latched onto her, "Could whatever is hurting Pan be the same thing that's controlling Goku?"

The blonde's question caught many off guard. Could it all be linked? Truly, the out worldly villan seem to keep an close eye over the Z-fighters but why? what's the reason behind all this?

 **"I.. I'm not sure."** Dende's voice came and the half android nodded, melting back into the crowd.

Videl took a bold step foward and look up at the clear blue skies. Sighing, the woman spoke on the behalf of her family, knowing whatever the Earth's guardian think is best will, by extension, be best for them all. Even if Gohan doesn't think so.

"I'll go pack Pan's things," Videl turned with a raise hand, halting Gohan's incoming rant, "You too know, this is the best decision." With that Videl walked away with Bulma and ChiChi atow. Quietly, Piccolo rest a palm on the younger man's shoulder as his head bowed in defeat.

Instead of waiting for another neverending loop of conversations Bardock spoke up- his tone held no room for discussion however, it open bags of new questions.

"The future King is the only suitable person to accompany his untouched mate, and that saiyan is Vegeta."

At that very moment Vegeta glanced at Gohan in remembrance and understanding. He was never fond of the oldest hybrid throughout his childhood but unknowingly, Gohan gain Vegeta's respect during battles against Cell and Marjin Buu. Now imaging the same man who cause him physical harm on occasions is basically stealing his only child away all because of fate. The pure breed smirked in Gohan's direction while lay a gentle hand on Pan's face, checking her temperature and watching Pan purr to his touch.

Mustering the evilest grin Vegeta can, the Prince laughing before disappearing just to get a rise out of Gohan, "She's mine now."

That's all it took for Gohan to shout in fear for his daughter and take the bait, transmitting after Vegeta. Quickly, everyone followed swimming in thoughts of all the possibilities from Vegeta's hopefully, childish actions. Silently Uub step out from the shadows after seeing all with a head full of thoughts containing hope that Pan and Vegeta will follow down the road way of destiny as he was sucked out of planet Earth and he knew exactly why.

-And on an unnamed planet, in the far corners of the galaxy the reencarnation was put to death, before two of a pair and the past saviour of the universe, Goku himself. Uub had no last words as they demanded answers for his betrayal. The young man just smiled, embracing the afterlife as purple orbs was released simultaneously from each of the pair's outstretched palms after they spat in anger and disgust,

"Destroy."

 **Please Review!**


	8. Chapter Eight

**I don't own any from DB, DBZ, DBGT or DB Super.**

A/n: Thanks for the views and review! Happy to know you guys are still here reading!

Same age as last time!

Chapter Eight: For Him,

The reencarnation's body vaporized into brown ash, blown off the diamond shaped planet with a strong trade wind. In the middle of the ominous purple planet stood a barren tree with lushous trailways of small shurbs and beautiful varieties of flowers and the supposed three most powerful men within this universe, in silence after Uub's destruction. Spineless without a inch of emotion- abnormally unfase by death and a cynical laughter bellowed, but it was from none. Behind the mighty men stood a small weasel who controls them all in a much more powerful way than he ever did before- no one could've predict this future would've been riddle with such familiar essence of black magic.

"That was revenge," the yellow bug-like creature turned, looking up at the three men before sending a message mentally, bringing them to their knees- heads bow and eyes casted away from their master.

"Now my minions, it's time to send a message to the _precious_ warriors of Earth. Vegeta will rue the day he used my magic for his own desires!"

-And they stood simultaneously in preparation as a mystic orb floated towards the creature and his boney yellow ligaments danced over as he continued, "Babidi never forgets who crossed him." Shouting his magic words, the crystal ball showed a view of Vegeta on the lookout set on Earth, approaching the Namekian guardian unknowing he's every move is being watched.

 _"Paparapapa!"_

* * *

On the well-known pathway, trekking across the traditional white spotless tiles of the lookout Vegeta suddenly cease motion, with Pan in his grasp, as a cold unexplainable sensation washed over the saiyan. He couldn't shake the feeling an enemy was near. Ignoring that Gohan should be right on his tail, literally, Vegeta change Pan's position so that the young girl was on his bare back, secured tightly by their fasten tails and dropped into a fighting stance bring confusion to the faces of Dende and Mr. Popo.

"Get back!" Vegeta shouted to them as they step foward in concern. Transforming into super saiyan, his aura covered Pan as the girl twitched at the yellow, transparent flames latched onto her but cause no harm. Her game face was on instantly, matching Vegeta's, as the infiltration of her future mate's power seem to heighten her senses- something or someone filled with evil was definitely nearby.

Why couldn't anyone else feel it? Pan wondered as her father, Gohan, teleported still enraged by Vegeta's past antics but there was a sudden lull in the oldest hybrid's movements, as surprise coated his features like glitter and body paint. The cold, deadly expression of the Prince made Gohan unexpectedly fear for not only him but his child as well, as the saiyan mirrored his past self. Murder twinkled in his soulless orbs and his ki flared to Gohan's closeness- Vegeta didn't know who all the newly exposed evil belong to but there's no way in the hell which he'd already experienced, was he allowing a soul near his untouched, young mate.

Shortly, Earth's large group of protectors materialised on the ever, peaceful platform that is the Lookout. The group could only spectate as Vegeta's unstable nature rear itself and his aura peaked with harden eyes. Bulla took a brave step forward, towards her father with a face of concern only to be stopped by her brother. Trunks lay a gentle palm on Bulla's shoulder and said,

"I don't think approaching is wise, he doesn't seem like himself."

"What's wrong with him?" Goten questioned taking his mate back into his grasp, looking on at Gohan turned back, wondering how his older brother is taking all this.

"He's gone primal." King Vegeta informed from his spot on the roofing of the lookout with the leader of Saiyan army, Bardock, beside. "My son; your father; Vegeta, is sensing something.. unwanted. It's awoken this ancient side of him as the enemy doesn't seem to have a face and the girl, have yet to bare his mark."

With twisted bodies, everyone absorbed the foreign information that presented one underlying question.

"What can stop this side?" Gohan asked the question as a smirked flickered on the King's face momentarily and Videl flew in from afar, alongside the hovercraft with Bulma and ChiChi inside. The women landed and was sucked into the conversation as they walked in with a bag, bouncing around with capsules. The stoppage only increase the fear swimming in Gohan's heart for his child, more so did the look upon King Vegeta's face as the older man pointed to Pan, his seven year old daughter.

"Only the girl can stop this."

Then, the darkness plagued Vegeta's line of view and he shaked off Pan in a fury. The evil beckon him to come closer and closer to the edge of the Lookout with raised fist and the Prince fell to his knees as evil consumed, attacking his mind in a unstoppable force of nature; calling his mind, body and soul to be controlled; to bow in a stronger yet commonplace fashion. He experienced this before. His veins bulged as the Prince roared out of control and his power surged to new heights- Super Saiyan three, a level attained when he was in his homeland. The lookout shook at the magnitude of his power causing many to spring into action and flee to the sky for safety as the tiled crumble- turning into dust as his ki continue to climb.

"What's happening Father?!" Trunks shouted as the wind whipped against strains of his purple hair with his mother in his grasp. Bulma only focus on her son in admiration; he mirrored future Trunks in every possible way by saving her yet again. Her attention turned to the dark Prince she came to love in remembrance- this happened before, Bulma thought, but who's doing this to him?

A voice suddenly boomed within, bouncing off the inner walls of Vegeta's mind in a painful volume. Wanting nothing more to shout it off as he was dragged unwantedly into a scenario, deep within his conscious and the Prince eyes unpredictably void colour of the green for this ascended level. Flickering back to the usual dark iris split secondly- Vegeta utter the name of his attacker as he fell off the Lookout, completely unconscious.

"Babidi.."

"Nooo!" Pan rushed, flying down after him as he dropped from the sky like a meteorite; aflamed and with speed, frightening Yajirobe on the way down. Luckily the young girl catch him with a bit of a struggle, turning so her back brushes across the forest floor as she protected his head. Coughing, with her back on the lush landes of Earth, Pan's face contoured in pain as she tried to move from beneath but as soon as her little fingers brushed against Vegeta's temple- Pan was casted into the realm of Vegeta's subconscious, now controlled by Babidi.

-And she followed in her soon to be mate's footsteps and passed out.

* * *

The scenery became one of supernatural. Well, more than usual. As if she was flung through a portal, Pan landed gasping and her surroundings attract her like metal to magnets. Darkness blanketed the area as if it was a centralised room with doors leading deeper within, but every location have a preview, place and time hanging above the doorframe.

Paddling across the ground, Pan footfalls didn't echo as if she was floating around in a mysterious world of some sort. The closest door was crafted in gold, decorated with royal jewels and heavy arm and as Pan touched the handle, it came alive. The preview blasted with a baby's cry, causing the young girl to jump backwards in fright. The scene continued where a beautiful woman came into view, shushing the child gently- trying her best to calm him but to no avail until a man entered with a familiar widow's peak and a goatee.

 _"Vegeta, my son. That's quite some lungs you got there," Younger looking King Vegeta wrapped his arms around the waist of the beautiful woman and continued, "He got that from you." The woman blushed, her face lighting up with a dazzling smile but said nothing._

Pan gasped as the preview ended. She could only deduce that was a memory of Vegeta's during his early childhood, but why is she seeing this?

"Where am I...?" Pan asked the dark space as the screen blended back into the shadows. Moving forward, Pan greeted another door but this time of a different colour entirely. It stood out strangely amongst the stillness, resembling broken pieces of wood struggling to remain assemble in the door structure. The handle glazed in pointed pieces, stained with dry blood, as if it pained to know what lay beyond.

Pan glanced back at the magnificent door before and compare to the new one, infront of her, wondering just what happened from then to now. Bravely, Pan touched the handle and the preview commence. The vast galaxy seem to unwind right before his cold, distant eyes. It seem to be a ship of some kind, travelling rapidly through space but time seem to still for him. Vegeta was older in this scene, around Pan age with a royal red cape attached to his snuggle fitted armour, however he looked so drained of life, in a way a young child should never be. Then the door slide open with a 'whoosh' and little Vegeta shut his eyes tight hiding his fear, but Pan felt it as the white lizard like creature slither across the floor, his tail swooshing behind him in joy- contrasting to Vegeta's tighten one. Quickly, the creatures tail slammed against the floor making little Vegeta jump.

 _"Why aren't you bowing to your master?!" The creature phased out catching little Vegeta off guard, wrapping it's tail, painfully around his neck and then the beating begun._

Pan trimbled as Vegeta's screams blasted in the space. She pictured his tears; his pain as it was a nevet ending assault on his small body.

 _"Ohh Vegeta," The lizard mock before locking the door with a click and licking his pale lips at little Vegeta's cowardly form, "That's quite some lungs you got there.."_

The last thing Pan heard was a ear splitting scream before she ran tear streaken and unknowingly, towards Vegeta's imprisonment within his own mind- dashing face first into his restraint physique, interrupting everything. Pan didn't even wait to interpret the scenario, wiping her fallen tears and observing Vegeta's chained form, the young girl walked forth, starring into the eyes of the strongest being of this universe and their controller, Babidi.

-And she asked one thing, ignoring the fear that bubbled within but she wasn't doing this for her. She was doing this for that little boy in those previews. The innocent boy robbed and abused now grown into a man, misunderstood and portrayed as evil and wicked. She was doing this for him; for Vegeta.

So Pan took a knee, with a bowed head, pushing Vegeta's voice out her mind and asked,

"Give me fourteen days for us to prepare and if we're not ready by then," Pan paused, looking into Babidi's sickly green eyes, ".. then you will take me."

The creature grinned wickedly over Pan's head in Vegeta's heated direction as the Saiyan struggle and shouted in refusal. Agreeing, Babidi turned away, nearing his controlled minions and spoke, "I'll be back for you my dear, in fourteen days time."

Then Babidi shouted his magical word once more and the unmated pair awoke in the real world with a gasp.

 **Please Review!**


	9. Chapter Nine

**I don't own anything from DB, DBZ, DBGT, DB Super or Super DB Heroes.**

A/n: I have returned! Seen all the reviews that I was dearly missed and I missed you guys too. CAPE Examinations took up all my time but I'm here again. Do enjoy this hard to write chapter.

Same age as before*

Chapter Nine: A need,

Inky pools of black fluoresce as they parted, beautified under the morning light. The gleam of the Sun seep through the gaps between leaves and branches of the overhead trees belonging to the forest, in which the pair still lay. Numerous fauna creep around, fearful to come near as their combined breath grew louder and still figures began to twitch.

Vegeta awaken firstly. A bare palm raised towards the Sun, casting a shadow over his eyes as his temples palpitate concurrently with his heart. Like a echo, Babidi's voice played on a loop within his mind, even now, where his presence is nowhere to be found. The setting spiral in ungracious twirls performed by a untrained child, various uncoordinated twists attempted and all leaving Vegeta in a blur state.

But he remembered a flicker of her and the ridiculous actions masked as bravery— but it was, and Vegeta's pride restrain to simmer that the girl had more guts than him. Scoffing, the Prince glimpse to his side at his mate to be. In a black single drop, it flow from the crown of her head and gravitating at the ends that mimick a splash at her shoulders while simultaneously, highlighting the strong Saiyan genetics. Her frame decompress with a gentle exhale as she came to, eyes fluttering momentarily but resting upon him— and emotions danced within.

Biting her bottom lip, she boosted herself upwards and looked away as she dust off— furthermore, as if she knew his prominent question, Pan spoke,

"I did what had to be done."

Vegeta prowl over with a curse on his breath, now looming over her small physique in a instant, "You know _nothing_ about what needs to be done."

In a turn Pan closed the tiny distance between, violently poking Vegeta's tone mid-section with every word, "I've been here unlike you. I made sure they didn't _kill_ you."

Vegeta's grasp were swift but tender contrasting greatly with the despotic words that left his lips, "I would've murdered anyone _especially_ Kakarot with my bare hands, more so after what he did to you. They all knew that."

"You were chained!" Her hands wiggled in the chains of a grip. Frustration oozing out her pores direct towards the Future King— an emotion unexpressed to him in years, every since Planet Vegeta restoration. It was a defiant quality seen in eyes of authority; refreshing to behold even though it annoyed Vegeta to no end.

'She'll be a pest in a few years— days.' Vegeta corrected himself internally as his head dipped, eyes sealed in teal shades of fury,"Sacrificing yourself do not help the situation, girl. It doesn't!"

Vocalics convey as they spat words and an impending storm enlargen, built off their rising ki. A concoction of colours circulate the unmated pair as they speak but didn't hear; blocked by their own emotions. Attention congested; absorbed by each other; it wasn't sensed that Goten and Trunks' location shifted and were forthcoming. As if their minds were knitted, they friends landed concomitantly and followed the kis— and then the voices in silence.

—But with each step, the voices cleared and a feeling of invasion spanned over the young adult hybrids, more so Goten, that he pulled Trunks back from advancing in uncertainty.

"W—we should go back." Goten whispered with eyeballs glancing around at the forestry but Trunks merely raised a brow and trek forwards, dragging Goten along. "We shouldn't hear what they're saying to each other Trunks!" The younger of the pair half-yelled.

"Gohan will kill us if we don't return with Pan. You know this." Trunks shoot back in a calm tone, his grip still slack giving Goten the opportunity to leave.

"And your father will kill both of us for invading his privacy!" Goten rebuttal, bringing them to a hault as Trunks spun and stared at him with a face screaming, 'Oh shit, you're right.'

Goku's second son was ready to claim his true moment of victory for finally being right as suddenly, Pan and Vegeta's combined voices bellowed. The hybrid friends heard their words but was astonished by one, by a character they didn't grew knowing his feelings mirroring everyone else. Sparingly, Trunks considered what else his father solidified being a steel persona— what more do the mysterious warrior cared about unseen by all. Until now that is.

"It was necessary!" Pan's hair flicker gold.

"I need you to be safe damnit. **I need you!** " Vegeta shouted punching the thick bark of the forest greenery. His proximity to Pan were a breath away, the aura tickling her face as she scanned his features in awe, engrossed by the rapid change from teal to green iris. The young girl wasn't sure to inhale at the sight of familiar power of Super Saiyan three but his hair never switched to the river of gold. The Prince failed to utter words possibly shell shocked at his own revelation but she didn't pressure him. Without glancing away, she placed her little palms upon Vegeta's jawline, brushing her finger tips softly in a vertical motion.

"I will do the same that you do for me."

That's when Pan saw a fraction of him truly. As if she was behind the dilapidating door once again, the hurt boy was seen within those green orbs and it's brut power no longer place caution within her, and she wrapped her arms around him— as far and as tightly as she could. But before Goten lay a palm upon Trunks' frozen figured, Vegeta reciprocate Pan's actions with less of a grip, but it tighten something around his son's heart.

—And the friends vanished.

* * *

Pan and Vegeta arrived upon the Lookout greeted by a scene of chaos of broken tiles, a sheet of floating dust particles clouding visuals and airways, as well as shouting people. All soon settle as the unmated pair were ushered off with new, more durable training gear from Bulma and Bulla, and they matched with a under suit, painted in grey, the familiar chest plate above paired alongside white gloves and boots.

It all fitted similar to the previous armour but Pan seemed to be drowning in the clot. The girl didn't care one bit, spinning before Vegeta with a big smile as she recognized the identical suit on him— his responding actions however, didn't shone so brightly as hers. Nonetheless Pan's emotions never dim, fully accepting his smirk at her antics with a brighter smile that only gripped Trunks' heart tighter.

Marron reach out for him as she noticed his expression but the second oldest hybrid stalked off, bothered by the sight, leaving two worried of the usually happy Saiyan-Human hybrid.

The Z-Gang bid Pan and Vegeta farewell by the doorway of the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, the door still possessing a eerie power as many showered Pan with head pats, hugs, good wishes and kisses from Bulla and Goten, her parents Gohan and Videl and surprisingly, only to Vegeta it seemed, from Android 17. However their closeness were clearly identify as the two traded a secret hand shake on the spot before the Android kneeled and pressed his lips against her forehead— not before glancing Vegeta's way and gave Pan a final bounce.

"Give him hell," He said with a smile and the girl returned it coupled with a nod then dashed to the Prince's side, slipping her palm in his. Vegeta's eyes followed Android 17 as he stood— with the expectation of actions of anger, the Prince shock everyone with a simple nod at the droid and looked away. Jealousy didn't stir within as most thought— it was his last wish after all.

So with a bag full of capsules upon his shoulders, they turned away from the crowd as Mr. Popo open the door and the vast canvas of white began to pour out, as if the chamber was mobile and they took steps forward.

The last thing Vegeta saw was his son saluting two fingers and the Prince responded with his own.

The final aural sound were Pan's parents shouting good luck and love you's to her before the door shut behind them.

—And all remained were Pan and Vegeta, a world of white pulling them forth and the thought of fourteen days to prepare, shoving the pair forward.

 **Please Review** **!**


	10. Chapter Ten

**I don't own anything from DB, DBZ, DBGT, DB Super or Super DB Heroes** **.**

Same age but get ready for some change!*

Chapter Ten: Year One

The whiteness of the Hyperbolic Time Chamber digest Pan, much so that Vegeta's question echoed through the blank space but never registered within her mind. Her eyes were big and wide accompanied by her jaw, ajar. She emulate childlike actions as the surroundings were absorbed— from the bedrooms to her right and the magically replenish food stock in the kitchen, on the left. The grandness of the tiling spread outwards as Pan stepped forward, drawn to the great white beyond, moving down the steps in silence and studying the gigantic Sands of Time— and it's content already began to fall from one, and fill the other.

The room thrust a similar sensation of being within Uub's dome Pan acknowledge, trying to see the end of the white but none found. The youngest hybrid turned— now to realize the distance between her and the sanctuary; now in the mist of the white but the Prince of All Saiyan's eyes were rooted upon her, as if his gaze never left her trekking physique since the first steps inside or maybe, of that question she was yet to hear and respond. Vegeta was seated upon the last of the three steps with a neutral expression and the bag beside— not of aggravation or delight were displayed as he mouthed for her to come.

The approach brew a flame within and the hybrid glanced away now before him, her black irises settled to her shoes. Pan know not what to expect from this man— and maybe that's why her father, Gohan, nerves bubbled because he didn't as well. The Prince were nice enough in her vague memories and saved her twice since his returned— he claimed how important her presence were to him in the forest but that was before the chamber; before he became her teacher.

But, Vegeta didn't seem to morphed himself into someone different— another aspect of himself based solely on a single emotion. No, he remained all the same as he spoke and in the back of her mind, Pan's own words circled as her head jerk upwards and she fixate on him.

'You know not of what to expect.'

"Don't venture in the Chamber, that's the first rule." He wasn't looking down but straight at her, even when her head was bowed. Equality, it screamed and Pan agreed with a nod at his words howbeit, Vegeta pressed on as his movements closen with a face eeriely blank as ever, as he asked the almost forgotten question.

"Why do you act like a child now?"

Pan blink, her message replayed internally nearly taunting her but it was all true. She didn't anticipate those words from him, or anyone that is.

"I am a child. I'll act my age." Came her rebuttal but Vegeta's eyes narrowed and Pan became unsure as he seemed to zero in on her and a specific emotion to exhibit.

"You didn't behave as a seven year old child outside," Vegeta countered, leaning backwards to prop his elbows upon the second staircase with an unchanged face. He looked like a King upon his thrown— born to rule even without all the fine jewels. Pan then noticed of the Prince lips unmoving and his watchful gaze attached, almost painted on her skin but it's not his focus that birth an uncomfortable feeling; it was the intentions hidden behind his dark orbs and it initiate shifting, from feet to feet.

"Can we spar now?" Is all she wanted to whine, to spectate actions mirroring that of a child but the young girl couldn't. She knew better. Vegeta wanted a explanation and she couldn't distract him in ways she did her past teachers and ultimately, her answer were forthcoming— hoping the wrath of the Saiyan Prince remain dormant for now, for not responding sooner.

"They wouldn't have trained me properly or at all if I act my age," Vegeta didn't move a muscle as Pan articulate but then again, this is a Saiyan of very few external gestures excluding fighting alongside the cemented emotions, therefore the lack of it should be good— is all Pan hoped as she proceeded free flowingly. "You're right, most times I don't act like seven but name anyone from the Z-fighters that will willingly train a young child, female too and with a father like mine?"

Pan rubbed the back of her head in an indistinguishable Goku fashion, truely that Vegeta nearly lost his stoney composure and luckily the girl's eyes were casted away in remembrance— and Vegeta wasn't sure who to thank for that.

"Papa," Pan pause twisting towards him with the slip of her tongue and grimace, in which she cut her monologue short. "He wanted a princess daughter, Vegeta and I disappointed him greatly. Now he's fearful of my every motion, bitter towards my teachers and upset that my life mirror the many mentors I have around me."

Pan took a shakey breath and steady herself, "I wanted to be like all of you. Strong, prideful and swift. I dreamt of fighting you— both against and beside, and now I'm here, so fight me Vegeta, Prince of All Saiyans. Let me show you all I've learn and then teach me from here; better my wrongs and shortcomings."

The girl held out a gloved palm to him, her face set. Vegeta was proud, though he won't show nor speak it currently, this is all a valuable teaching moment— but the Prince was nonetheless. The quarter hybrid possess a heart of a pure-breed, one of the dangerous females seen back at his home planet. She mimick them perfectly— and so, he accepted her hand and the challenge she lay before him. Directing her towards the endless white surface, Vegeta observe her preparation with folded arms in his usual form, from her strong stance and calm posture he scrutinized.

This was serious to the girl; ergo it was equally as important to him. Vegeta knew Pan won't leave this area until she couldn't— and as a teacher and soon to be mate, his blood pulsate with respect and pride for the young warrior. Now, all remaining to be seen if her techniques will follow through.

And thus Vegeta dipped into a stance of his own, readying himself then shouted towards Pan as the Sands of Time poured grain by grain, filling at the bottom and stating that of day one; year one. Pan will be eight when this fight ends, Vegeta noted flexing his gloved phalanges.

'She'll be eight years of age after this. She'll be stronger and wiser— and one year closer of being mine.' Smirking Vegeta took her head on as Pan phased out it seems but it was only her speed. He saw her of course however, was impressed. 'This fight will last,' Vegeta thought, countering Pan's first blow with a block of his forearm and shooting a ki blast with the other. She kicked it away simply and came at him again but in a different fashion, testing for a weak spot while not too far away, there were dazzling lights of yellow upon explosion, in which the blast fell.

A miniscule smile slither on Vegeta's face but the unmated pair didn't noticed. Pan was too focus on making her mate proud and Vegeta, of being just that.

With a force of only heighten ki level, the Prince pushed the youngest hybrid back, wavering her stance only by a fraction and less than a complete second but it was a large enough opening and he capitalize on it. In a swat of a hand, Vegeta summoned clusters of ki blast which drew a incomplete circle, on the now blemish surface as Pan sprinted— dodging quickly just as Piccolo taught her— and almost immediately, the mark dissipated, restoring the clean white.

Vegeta remain unfazed, his blasts everlasting as he kept her at bay, waiting for a misstep— another minor fault in her quick decisions but Pan had so much more to disclose— and next came a trick from another teacher. Pan feet slapped against the flooring as she halt, escaping a few blasts as it was unlikely even to the Prince, that she would do such an action. Undoubtedly, the blast switched direction and regained it's initial target but Pan's stance widen a bit farther and arms stretched, planted to the spot as the last blast bulleted pass her ears, and the other aimed at her chest.

—But she utter one word and dominance of the match changed.

"Block."

Halfway down her forearms phosphorescence. It wasn't white but that of silver and so were the wall, nearly unseen in a setting like this and the blast ricocheted of the surface, shooting back with more speed and precision that than it forthcome with. And so, Pan finally cracked the unfazed persona as Vegeta's orbs widen, a curse drop from his lips and he phased out, now in the air to avoid the returning blast. He ogle at her in astonishment— a mistake to be surprised, he of all should expect anything.

The silvery glimmer of her arms never disappear, more so as Pan split into eights of herself, capturing Vegeta into a box of some kind, even within air and releasing an abundance of red beams, striking him at many angles. The Prince fell to the surface, the unexpectedness now masked by determination as his armour obtain burns and holes in some places.

"As the Prince, I want a proper battle from you. As my mate, you better take me seriously." Pan regarded him with annoyance and hurt, she deserves more than a few sloppy ki blasts to test her strength. She was more than that and by the end of today, she'll show him that.

"Fight me Vegeta, come at me as if I'm your worst enemy," A flame burned within her eyes as Pan powered up and the silver aura magnified in luminosity but she paid it no mind. Her stare was locked on Vegeta, in need of one thing.

"Respect me enough to fight me properly."

The legendary power of Super Saiyan claimed Vegeta. His flame hair of yellow; an aura of melted gold. Eyes of teal glue to her, inspecting for fear or uncertainty but Pan only smiled and held her ground. She was ready to learn; and now, Vegeta could teach.

With raise fist Pan shout, "Come at me!"

—And Vegeta came in a burst of light, switching to Super Saiyan two and Pan's cheeks began to pain from the glorious grin upon her face.

 **Please Review** **!**


	11. 72-Hours Notice

**Message from author:**

Hello again to all my loyal readers, old and new. I have returned! I decided to give all of you an brief update before heading into the new chapters.

• Firstly, I must apologize to all of you for my 6 months absence. A lot has happened over the time however that is no excuse for leaving you all in the dark on Pan and Vegeta's story for so long. I'm truly sorry guys.

• Secondly, **CHAPTER ELEVEN HAS BEEN REWRITTEN.** Therefore the previous plot for the chapter has been change tremendously, as what I wrote is terrible in my eyes lol. It just did not flow with the story I have in mind for Pan, Vegeta and the entire Z-gang.

So after reading this notice, please go to **CHAPTER ELEVEN**.

• Thirdly, more chapters are currently being thought of and written. When you all read this, Chapter twelve would have commenced so no worries there. I have high hopes of gifting all of you with more chapters in the coming days.

• Lastly and most importantly I hope and pray all of you are well during this pandemic. I know most of my readers reside in the US, which has been the epicenter for this deadly event. It has been extremely difficult to cope through this all, therefore I wish you all nothing but strength, protection and joy to shine through this dark time. Stay home if you can, and if you are essential workers _please_ stay safe.

 **We are in this together** **.**

Do enjoy the new chapter eleven! Chapter twelve coming soon and so on. *virtual hugs and kisses*

Brytni (P/V fanatic)


	12. Chapter Eleven

**I don't own anything from DB, DBZ, DBGT, DB Super or Super DB Heroes** **.**

A/n: chuckles... I'm in danger.

Chapter Eleven: All that matters

A solemn nature slipped over Gohan following the closure of the Hyperbolic Time Chamber door. The timeframe ticked away subconsciously as the exterior handle melted away and the ancient door, conflated with the pure white walls.

First of his kind, the eldest Saiyan-Human hybrid possesses no ounce of anger towards fate, the King to be of the Saiyan race nor his wife's, Videl, decision. He understood the wisdom in her actions and lowly admired, her courage to go contrary of his firm will. In the end, Gohan released a low laugh without bitterness— ' _that's my wife',_ he thought.

The facial decor was removed from his phenotypic features, as the glasses now lay besides Gohan on the white tiling of the Lookout. He has not transpose or budge from this position, opposite the door— and Videl didn't either. The human woman stayed beside him like a pillar of strength, comforting and comprehending without a single utter. For the past day and change, a teary ChiChi would supply her daughter-in-law with platters of food in which she would nibble on and slide half to her unshaken husband. She left him for brief flicks, speckled through time to shower or use the restroom— never long for him to experience lonesome or the true weight of these unprecedented events.

As the second day stretch longer, Gohan saw in his peripheral vision as Videl drifted away on the floor. Never once complaining, he viewed as she fluffed the pillow beneath and spread the blanket above while lazing away between, all with droopy eyes. Her wedding band sparkle in the afternoon sunlight as her palm rest softly upon the pillow near her face— lips parted as they drew a quiet breath. The Saiyan heard with her heart steady, signaling her slumber.

With a deep exhale, Gohan's shoulders dropped in exhaustion. His displeasure of this circumstance was expressed in all forms but the Saiyan knew this phase must draw to a close. Time was, even more so, an essence. Rubbing his face, Gohan now fixated upon his strong wife before glimpsing the door again— he knew beyond the initial fears, Pan will be safe. That mere thought brought enough self satisfaction for Gohan to stand and gather Videl in his arms. He could not resist pressing his lips against her forehead, and the human stir but didn't awoke.

In the absence of sound, he approached the door of the chamber, placing his hand upon and mumbling words the hybrid wished he voiced beforehand. Ultimately, he promise internally, to do so when she returns.

"My daughter, you are brave. You are stronger than me. I am so proud of you."

—And finally the Saiyan trekked away from the Chamber, his wife in his grasp but not before nodding at the Namekian, who too, never once left his side.

* * *

Gohan walked swiftly towards his mother, ChiChi and Bulma clustered kis. Momentarily, Gohan thought of laying Videl in a room of their own— in which he knows, the vast quantity throughout the Lookout can suffice. Conversely, the hybrid opted for her to be around familiar faces when she arose, as he was doubtful that he will be by her side.

Rerouting, Gohan motion ahead to the women shared chambers, only pausing split secondly, to knock and to be granted permission. He smiled briefly at their forms upon entry— a consistent sight painted across his memory of Bulma, tinkering away at yet another gadget, twisting in her palm and a grinning ChiChi, feverish to learn about the invention. A tea cup and water bottles were in reach while the older women converse, eyes twinkling at each word like the old friends they've become.

All parties were pleased that Gohan and Videl were finally away from the "cursed door" as his mother colorfully called at, meanwhile Bulma snicker. Gohan however, was grateful to spot eyes of glee bouncing amongst these seemingly mateless women.

Gently, he lay Videl upon an empty bed, brushing her hair away and pulling the sheets high in a single movement. Proceeding to the nightstand, Gohan set the glasses he never required and dropped his gaze to the floor with rattling thoughts of the impending war-like episodes. He wonder how can he caress all these fragile smiles in his palm and not abuse it— not crushing it under the strenght of his hidden greed for limitless adventures and power— just like his father.

Shaking his head, Gohan hid his dark irises from the women's line of sight and breathe deeply. The weight of the world upon his shoulders yet again. The hybrid howbeit, didn't anticipate his wife supporting gaze, transfixed on him when he came to. He blink slowly, doubting it all until she spoke firmly and with an eerie calm,

"Go be the Saiyan you should always be."

Her words slithered, wrapping around his heart in an reassuring hold. Her husband buckled, enclosing her hand with his, asking, "Where should I go? Who will help me?"

"Go to Trunks," Bulma responded and Gohan sight transferred to the blue haired woman before nodding. Quickly, ahead of his next actions, Videl gripped his shirt pulling him down for a breathless stolen kiss.

"Go," the words tumble out as they smiled at each other like teenagers again. The feeling was greatly appreciated as Gohan loosen the restricted clothing, traversing to Trunks, Goten and Bulla's kis, with the memory circulating. The nerves of the future melt away instantaneously as he observed the son of Vegeta and Goku training. Nearby, he noted the Androids assistance to Maron and Bulla, in what he suppose was called, " **Show No Mercy Training**."

Chuckling, Gohan lips separated into a blinding grinned before calling out to group, "Hey, you guys have room for one more?"

—And all parties turned in cries of joy, beckoning him to join immediately.

* * *

Day 2 elapsed without a thought and the third year was on the cusp, in a matter of minutes. If they were within Earth's dimension, it would be nightfall now. The distant planets and glimmering moon would've accompanied them but all seen were white for miles.

Vegeta sat upon the last white step before entering the field of nothingness with Pan at his feet, facedown, her breathing slowed. The girl showed endless strength but just as him, achieving the level of a Super Saiyan was challenging for her. All attributes appeared upon her features but never coalesced. It evaded her ki and he felt her frustration, especially so as his effortless transformation—now— mocked her. But the girl didn't deter nor fear it. He contemplated ways of forcing the legendary ki out of her, but failed, as difficult as it was to admit.

"Your blood could be halting your transformation."

Vegeta spoke boldly even though he couldn't side with his own words. Never once were there a quarter breed Saiyan, but she was apart of his race nonetheless. All Saiyans can transform. He watched silently as Pan forced herself on her back, her orbs squinting at the white emptiness without saying a word. He hoped the girl don't start believing his words, so the future King communicated once more.

"But you are a Saiyan Pan, and my mate is powerful. I know that much."

She only blinked at him and turned away.

"Pan—" she sucked the words from his lips by just standing. He didn't anticipate all this energy within her still. Silently, she bend over, her face close to his.

"Maybe you're wrong about me. Maybe you should find someone else worthy of the next King of all Saiyans."

She made an attempt to leave but Vegeta grabbed her hand, tighter than he intended.

"Are you rejecting me?" It was almost a whisper of a tone; one that contrasted drastically with the voice he used before but it didn't move Pan the way it should. She only pulled her arm from his and entered the housing of the Time Chamber wordlessly.

Almost brokenhearted, Vegeta let his hand fall and as his head bowed a sound echoed through the chamber. It was now Day 3 but all he could think and say was, ' _Don't reject me._ '

But Pan didn't hear him. She already shut off the internal connection unknowingly, with limited understanding of the depth of her words and actions. Moreover, beyond her expectations Vegeta flee at that moment, mindlessly roaming the great white landscape in a numb bliss. His only rule broken by himself.

—And in many steps, the next King was swallowed by the mystical powers of the Time Chamber, leaving her alone and asleep.

 _At this particular point in time, both Father and hybrid son wonder from civilization..._

 _Minds full yet accompanied by lost eyes. Trunks evaded his friends questioning looks, claiming to be hungry as he quickly drifted away in a scurry. What the group failed to notice, Trunks absorbed and chased. He glimpsed the Saiyan imposter, fluttering around the corners, escaping sound. Mirroring a butterfly, the individual bounced from side to side with each empty step, to only turn, flashing him a mischievous smile, and blow away._

 _Trunks understood prior to the pursuit, a trap was awaiting him but the hybrid persisted. As the unnamed leader of Earth's protectors, alongside Gohan, the Prince would do all in his power to protect his friends and family. Unexpectedly, the hybrid never envisioned to meet the female Saiyan look-alike at a unforeseen dead end._

 _Her back was pressed against the white walls, her breath was almost unheard as she observed Trunks' with the clear, gray orbs. He scrutinized her form, glancing over her curves before his stare settled on her hair, flowing from the crown of her head to her feet— in a single black waterfall drop._

 _The scent of her heat radiated off her physique and Trunks inhaled greedily, temporarily clouding his thoughts. Shaking his head, Trunks folded his arms, similar to his father iconic stance and asked in a gruff tone,_

 _"Who are you?"_

 _The woman shivered but smirked at the sensation. Instead of approaching, she removed the distance by appearing before the Prince, leaving the small space for air between the pair. With no ill intentions, the nameless woman brushed a scalding palm against his face, trailing his bottom lip with a burning index but settling her arms around his neck._

 _The bold woman made no attempt to harm or seduce whereas Trunks held no ulterior motives to leave her grasps. He will play prey until the information bubble to the surface. The Prince didn't have to wait long as she began to speak in a bewitching voice, one that shook him to his very core,_

 _"I have a message from_ _Babidi, young Prince." Almost impossibly, Trunks consistently hardened orbs, crystalized from the woman initial words but that was the single, and final emotion she recieved from the warrior. Robotically, she proceeded with the message_.

 _"Master Babidi wanted reassurance that the 14-days deal will be paid in full and send out his henchmen to track me down." Trunks never teared his gaze away as he unfold his arms, laying it around her waist. In return, she gave a watery grin— he pondered how genuine it may be._

 _"Goku found me," she said emotionless, "He and his companions tortured me for days, as per Babidi's command and his own twisted nature..."_

 _Her hands cupped his face as Trunks listened intently. "Son of Vegeta, my suffering occurred because of your connection to the Saiyan Babidi wants under his thumb. And for that I must warn you, my mate, the worst is yet to come."_

 _—In that space of time, the woman crashed her lips onto his. Trunks' mind blazed in a raging inferno as they connected, and he saw it all._ _Within his sight, he relived her life and her pains but that was incomparable to the bomb-like device laced in her mind._

 _And in the last second, Trunks saw the countdown has already commenced._

 _Breaking apart, Trunks never predicted this hunt would've lead to his mate, nor her doomed fate upon the horizon. He barely recognized when she passed out in his arms with the timer still etched into his mind, as just like them, she had fourteen days._

 _—But not for war, but to live._

 **To be continued...**

 **Please Review!**


End file.
